


Broken

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: 'Broken' Warframe, Self-Sustaining Warframe, Sentient Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: She felt the way his fingers trembled through her suit, the agony that permeated in the glow of his eyes. She just couldn't leave him like this.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece, written not long after the Sacrifice was released. I always had this thought that not all Frames come out 'right' but with the desperation during the Old War, the Orokin still bonded these 'broken' Frames to an Operator. Might write more of these if I have the time and ideas.

She knew that it was risky, standing out on the decaying hearth of Earth, in the open, and without her other half. She recalls Nyall protesting, his clawed hands scraping against her suit as she attempted to leave him within the small room that she had deemed as safe. If it were any other Frame, any other ‘friend’, she would have listened, listened to his whispers of danger and risks. But she also felt the way his fingers trembled through her suit, the agony that permeated in the glow of his eyes. She just couldn’t leave him like this, she has to do something of his condition, but, she cannot do it while she was still in a Frame, she has to leave herself vulnerable. 

As such, she pulled up her hood, obscuring her face as she continued to trek through the marsh, pulling her arms close to her chest and her shoulders hunched; she has to make herself appear helpless to lure out her targets. 

Honestly, it was pathetically easy on how the Grineer crawled out of their hiding places, their decaying eyes eyeing her greedily as her footsteps splashed in the waters. It didn’t take long for her to notice multiple footsteps, causing the child to count out how many pairs. 

Seven, that was enough. 

Taking her time making her way around the marsh to help the impression that she was lost, slowly she leads them towards where Nyall hid, pulling her hood further over her face to hide her wide red eyes. She should feel guilt for leading them astray, to condone her actions of sacrificing their lives to extend Nyall’s. But, she then remembers their words, their anger, and their arrogance whenever they shot one of her brothers or sisters down. And despite the words of one of her sisters, she just cannot forgive. As such, the young one felt no remorse, no regret as she momentarily waited for the doors to open before stepping inside, slinking into the darkness as her prey sauntered in, confidence clearly seen in their yellow eyes. 

It took only moments for that arrogance to quickly turn to panic when several blue strands shot out of the darkness and connected into their chests. Their screams were quickly quieted as their life filtered through the line before they fell onto their knees and then collapsed. Despite this action, the victims were still alive, the child spotting the way their body’s spasm, and their hands twitching. Tracing her gaze over the faces of the trembling Grineer, she can easily see the pain, the torment in their eyes before she quickly shoved any sign of empathy to the back of her mind. Instead, she grabbed the Grineer by their mechanical hands and started tugging, dragging the bodies closer to where she had last placed Nyall before finally, taking a seat next to the Warframe. 

Watching as the wisps of the Grineers life filtered through the strands connecting to Nyall’s chest, she tentatively reached out and placed her hand in his, feeling his fingers curl into hers moments later. 

She cannot remember ‘why’ his condition was the way it was but what she can understand from Nyall, he had always been this way; trembling from pain and his energy heavily dependent on his victims, alongside the relief. The child knows this, ‘understands’ this, as she more often then naught Transfers into Nyall; he is her favorite after all. As such, the reason why she was more than willing to trek through the planets, finding differing victims to allow Nyall temporary relief. 

Feeling Nyall squeeze her hand, the child shifted her glowing red eyes towards the Frame, “How many times do I have to say it, Nyall. You are not ‘broken’, you are just as good as any Nekros Frame out there.” 

She heard a small huff emit from him, a small sound of doubt but, comforted. Taking his hand into his lap, the child scooted closer until she was able to lean on him, taking in the silence as she waited for him to finish.


End file.
